big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Moraliste: Return of the Darkness
The List # BiggerNate91 # Meme_Machine # Nate Clone # Comedy Professional # Outcastsage9033YT The Story Chapter 1 - Wake Up "Oh, I must of had a bad dream," Joe Moraliste said as he slowly opened his eyes. But as he opened his eyes he says the reality that had happened. The apartment had been practically demolished; in fact he had no idea how he survived. As he looked around for his friends, he heard a loud noise... Joe’s eyes darted around the rubble, looking for the source of the noise. ”''I must be going crazy...”'' Joe thought to himself. Suddenly, Joe heard a loud creak, followed by a big stomp. “Who’s there?” Joe cried into the rubble. Joe waited for a response, but did not get an answer. ”Should I go into the city...” Joe thought to himself, “Or should I stay...?” Joe pondered about this, but then finally decided on leaving. Obviously, his friends would be helping innocent residents. Or so he thought, so Joe stepped through the dirty, deep rubble, and out into the remains of the city streets. Joe was shocked to see that Sectional City had been reduced to a post-apocalypse. He hadn't seen it this way since he had learned about the Siege of Sectional City, one of the Great War's biggest battles. But something bad had definitely happened. But who had done it? The Poller army? A new enemy of Planet GC? Joe was uneasy. He knew that living on Planet GC wasn't going to be like living on Earth. But he didn't expect anything like this. He thought that ever since the battle with the Sayer months ago, the worst would be over. Joe walked down the streets, readying his arm cannon. He had owned this arm cannon and the accompanying armor after his friend BiggerNate, or Big, sacrificed himself to save him. Now he inherited his armor, ship and duties as Big's dying wish. Joe looked around the ruins of the city. He couldn't believe that the city had been wiped clean. But there was no sigh of anyone at all. No bodies on the ground. Just then, Joe heard something behind him. He turned to see a figure dart into an alley. "Hey! Get back here!" Joe shouted. He ran after the figure. The figure ran down the alley, Joe close behind. Where was he going? Who was he? The alley dead-ended. The figure turned to face Joe. Joe couldn't see his face in the dark. "Who are you? What do you know about this city getting reduced to a dystopia?!" The figure spoke. "I know all about it, boy." He stepped into the light to reveal himself. Joe's eye narrowed as soon as he laid eyes on the figure's face. "My names Moder. And I've been watching over you..." ”Wha...?” Joe said, startled. “Can’t you listen!?” Moder yelled aggressively “My names Moder!” “Why is Sectional City reduced to pieces?!” Joe argued, Moder sighed in dissapointment. “I can’t tell you that now, as we must hurry. They’ll catch us if we stick around.” “They?” Joe replied; “Who is THEY?” ”I’ll tell you later, boy.” Moder said in a aggressive tone. “We must hurry, follow me.” Moder ran into the rubble filled streets of Sectional City, Joe followed behind him. What they didn’t know, that someone else was with them too. And so Joe followed Moder quickly. He gazed throughout the sky and wondered what a mess this city had become. Suddenly, Moder yelled, "What are you doing boy! I said hurry up! We don't have any time." Quickly, Joe ran after Moder into an old house. The old house had shattered windows, and as Joe walked in, the wood creaked every step. Joe started to wonder if he was walking into a trap. As he continued to walk, he saw that Moder had disappeared. "Where had he gone?", Joe thought. Joe saw steps and walked up them. Suddenly, when he walked on one of the stairs he fell and crashed. Chapter 2 - The Mysterious Man vs. Moder Joe was met with darkness as he fell down the hole, he glanced up, and... there was a figure watching him fall...? Joe didn’t take this into second thought, as the adrenaline pumped in to his sudden fall. ”Well... this is it...” Joe thought to himself, “This is how I die...” Mearly a millisecond after he thought that, he landed. He was... ok? When Joe landed, he was expecting hard wood. But not... Joe looked over, he saw... Pillows? ”How did...?” “How did the pillow not even burst...?” Joe pondered, he was too busy trying to figure out the pillows to notice the terrifying darkness. Joe finally noticed it, but this time... He felt uneasy of the darkness, he felt as if someone was watching him... Suddenly, a deep, raspy voice spoke. ”Ah... I’ve been... expecting you..” Followed by a horrible laughter. "You fell so easily for my trap", said the voice. "I knew it! You were leading me to a trap Moder!" "MY NAME IS NOT MODER! ITS THE GC MODERATOR," yelled the mysterious man. And with that, he walked out of the room leaving Joe in the isolated room, locked. Joe got frantic about being trapped in the room, he tried calling out for help, but the hole was too deep. Suddenly, BLAM! A vent shaft was on the floor, with a leg sticking out of the vent. ”Ow...” Someone was inside the vent! ”What the?!” Joe yelled, startled from the sudden noise. “Whos there?” ”I’m here to help you, now, please pull me out, it’s getting uncomfortable.” Joe went over to the vent a pulled on the leg, after a few seconds, it let out and the person flung out of the vent. ”You could’ve been more careful..” The man said. The man was wearing a blue cap, and his face looked... distorted... like it had been photoshopped or something. ”Who... ARE you?” Joe asked. ”I forgot to introduce myself” The person said in a embarrassed tone ”My name is ComedyProfessional, and I've been watching you” He said. “That came out wrong, like, not in a BAD way, I was just kinda prot-“ Joe was unsure about this man, but for now he was his only hope. Suddenly, they heard footsteps going down the stairs. It was Moder.... ”Oh wow, I didn’t know there were stairs in this old junkyard.” ComedyP said A door swung open, hitting the wall and making a loud bang. Joe and ComedyP both jumped back from the noise ”Ever heard of knock—“ ComedyP’s face turned pale when he got a good look at Moder. ”WHY HAVE YOU BEEN DOWN HERE JOE?!” Moder screamed at them Joe was confused, he had never told Moder his name. “Oh, so your names Joe?” ComedyP asked, “Cool!” ”Uh... Moder... How did you know my name...?” Joe asked Moder was silent, he just looked down on the floor with a angry expression. ”We need to go... NOW.” Moder said, gritting his teeth ”Um... yeah, sorry, but I’m not gonna allow that.” ComedyP replied, “I just met JOE, and...” Joe looked over at ComedyP, it looked like he had an idea. ”Hey, uh, Moder, was it? I have a question. Have you ever solved a Rubix cube?” ComedyP looked at Moder, and grinned. ”Yes...” Moder growled ”Well... THINK FAST!” ComedyP threw a unsolved Rubix cube at MOder. ”Go, go, go!” ComedyP said while Moder stared at the Rubix cube. As they both dashed for the door, it shut by its self. Moder looked at them both, like he was going to kill them. ”Heh heh heh... haHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Moder started laughing maniacally, ”DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT WOULD WORK!?!” Moder said, still laughing He swiped is hand to the right, and something threw ComedyP into the wall. ”M-man down...” ComedyP said, flustered. Joe Just stood there, scared for his life. Suddenly, something appeared in his hand. It was Nate's sword. How how this happened, thought Joe. Moder ran at him with his fist bulging at him. Joe swiftly swung the sword and the Moder looked as if it was defeated. But slowly the pieces of Moder started coming back. "BWAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE GOD OF PLANET GC!" Moder stuffed a punch at Joe and with that Joe blacked out for the second time that day. Chapter 3 - Joe's Escape: Purple Joe awoke in a bed in Moders house. He was struggling to get up when he realized he was in ropes. "What do you want from me Moder?!!", yelled Joe. In response, Moder came into the room. "Oh, you didn't listen to me before. You see, I need you to help me with something, but you keep trying to escape. You see, I've been experimenting and have created a deadly weapon. But I need your help." Joe had a million questions but before anything he said "Where ComedyProfessional? What did you do with him" Sha"Oh him. I just boiled him in lava. He was just a pawn in the chess board. I didn't really need him. And to make sure he was dead, I drained the tub of lava to see ashes. BWAHAHAAHA" "What????Why would you do such a thing!" Joe began to get mad again. But Moder was smart and used a Trapping device to stop Joe from Hitting Moder ”Now, back to my weapon.” Moder said. “I’m going to need to power your arm cannon.” Joe had completely forgot about his arm cannon, he refused the request. ”Never!” Joe stood up and tried to run, but he was stopped completely by Moder’s mysterious force. ”How, and WHY are you doing this...? Joe asked Moder didn’t answer, instead he said this; ”Why do you never cooperate?” Moder growled, “If your not gonna give it, then I’m gonna have to TAKE it.” Joe tried to move, but he was paralyzed by the barrier. Joe couldn’t say anything, either. Moder grabbed his arm cannon with both hands, and just like that, it came off. ”Thank you for cooperating, Joe Moraliste.” Moder smirked Joe was confused once more, how had he known his name? Joe gained control of his head, and shouted; ”WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!” Moder looked over him, smiled, and placed his arm cannon into a mysterious machine. The machine started to shake and rumble, then it pointed to a hole in the ceiling ”Im planning on completely getting rid of Sectional City, Joe.” Moder said. “Good luck.” Joe was furious, he didn’t want the planet’s most iconic city to be destroyed! Suddenly, the area Moder and the machine were on began to lift. ”I’m sure Big would be very, very, disappointed,“ Moder said. He disappeared, along with the machine. Joe was more confused than ever, how did he know about Big? Then, all of his senses came back. Joe picked himself up, making sure not to touch the barrier. And then, without any explanation, The barrier broke. Joe was more confused than ever. What is even happening? Joe used his powers to destroy the locked door, and he went through. He looked up, there were spirals, spirals, and spirals. This, was gonna take a long time. After what seemed like years, Joe made it to the top, exhausted. He opened another door, and there was the forest. Freedom. Joe fell to the ground in exhaustion, breathing heavily. Moder was no where to be seen. Joe stood there, alone. He was... afraid... What if Moder snuck up on him again? Joe suddenly had a pump of adrenaline, his eyes turned... Purple? Then, JOE turned PURPLE. “Whhatt Tttheee???” Joe gurgled, he turned into... PURPLE SLIME? What the heck was going on? Joe tried to run, but his gooey feet were stuck to the grass. Joe reached for a faraway tree, and the unimaginable happened. His arm had stretched all the way to the tree, and had stuck to it like a sticky note. Suddenly, Joe thrusted into the direction of the tree, at rapid speeds. Joe slammed into the tree, HARD. But he didn’t feel pain, instead, he bounced off the tree, and turned back into his normal form. ”What the heck just happened?” Joe asked himself. “Ah, very very very intresting!” A voice said, it was... female? Joe spun around, looking for where it came from, he looked at the tree, it had EYES. ”Gah!?” Joe fell back, shocked. He panicked, and activated his shield. ”Oh?” The voice said, tender. “You’ve harnessed both I see.” “Both WHAT?” Joe asked the tree Suddenly, a woman popped out of the tree, she had rainbow hair. ”First, let me introduce myself.” The woman said. ”My Name is Palette.“ Palette said. “And, I am here to help you harness the seven elements.“ Gee, so many people coming into Joe’s life in one night. ”Now, we need to head back to Sectional City, and find your friends” “Wait.. how do you know...?” Joe asked “About them...?” ”Oh!” Palette chirped. She opened her hands and put them in front of her, rainbow paint began to circle around in front of them. ”Woah.” Joe said, amazed. Palette blushed. The paint circle connected, then, in the circle, it formed an image. It had a person, walked around, it seemed as if he was yelling for someone, but he couldn’t hear who. Joe looked a bit closer, then he realized who it was. ”Nate!“ Joe shouted in happiness “He’s alive!” Palette looked over at Joe ”Oh, you know him?” Palette asked ”Yeah!” Joe replied “He helped me save the world!” Palette has a surprised look on her face ”Wait, is your name... Joe Moraliste?” Palette asked Joe was surprised, someone knew his name without even asking, how did she even know his name? ”Y-Yeah...?” Joe replied Palette jumped up, “Really?!” She shouted “You’re a celebrity from where I came from!” Joe was shocked, he was famous? ”Where did you come from?” Joe asked ”Why, the Ice planet Zythar!” Palette smiled Joe hadn’t been there since he fought Eric. ”Uh...” Joe asked “Can we find my friend now?” ”Oh! I nearly forgot!” Palette stuttered “Let’s go!” Palette turned around, then, she grew... wings? Made out of paint... ”Get on!” Palette yelled Joe hesitated, but climbed onto her back. “Awkward....” Joe thought And, they took off. ”Isn’t this great?!” Palette shouted in the wind Joe looked down, and he saw Sectional City. It was totally wrecked. ”Okay, we‘re landing.” Palette said. BOOM! They flung towards the ground, after a green flash of light hit them. They heard distant laughter as they fell to their dooms. Fappppttttt! Landed, again. This time, it was on... green slime? What Was going on? Joe tried to lift himself up, instead he just looked at his surroundings. They were stranded in the middle of a forest, and Palette was groaning. ”Joe...” ”M-Moder got us...” ”We need to get out of here...” Joe blacked out. Chapter 4 - Illusionized Giggles echoed “Do you think he’ll wake up?” Asked a haunting voice ”NO, HAHAHAHAHAHHHAHWHDHDHWUFHROSJFIFOAOXNGJ!” A creature giggled Joe began to flutter his eyes open. ”Oop, he‘s wAkIng uP, sCRam!” A voice said, corrupted. When Joe opened his eyes, he was in a dark room, with a spotlight on him. Only him. Then, a bright light shined everywhere, he was now in a wheat field, and the sunlight in front of him. But, there was a figure standing in front of the sun, feet away from Joe. Joe stood up, then, he realized who it was. ”B-Big?” Joe mumbled ”yEs, it is I jOEEE.” Big said, but something was off, his voice... But who cared anyway? It was Big! He was alive! ”BIG!” Joe said through tears ”coME HERe, joE... evERYThinG is alriGhT.” Big said Joe DIDNT care about anything anymore, he ran through the field crying. He got closer, and closer, and closer. Soon, they were face to face. ”Heh heheh, hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Big started to laugh maniacally. ”Big?” Joe asked concerned Big stopped, like, completely. Then, he turned into dust, but, it was... darkness. Joe had been toyed with. Auddenly, everything turned dark, then intense winds start to blow behind Joe. Joe looked behind him. AND THERE WAS A HUGE STORM, THE TORNADO WAS LITERALLY PURPLE Joe started to run in the opposite direction, but the ground was turning into black dust. Soon, all ground had been swallowed. And Joe was in a different place. Then, there was another Joe. He was all black, his clothes, everything, the only thing that he could make out was his white eyes and mouth. Then, Other Joe spoke. ”Hello... Joe Moraliste.” The Fake Joe said ”I am not dead... I just took another form...” The Fake Joe smirked as he walked around Joe ”My... you haven’t changed a BIT since I last battled you...” Fake Joe said looking surprised Joe tried to speak, but he couldn’t. ”Can we make a deal?” Fake Joe asked ”How about... I take over your life and cause havoc... anddddd you stay here.” Joe tried to nod no, but he couldn’t move. ”Lets shhhhhake on ittttttttttt...” Fake Joe said, smiling. Joes hand moved up to shake his hand, but it wasn’t him, he tried to pull it back down, but he couldn’t. ”My my, Your eager” Fake Joe said. Then, they shook hands. Fake Joe started to laugh manically, as dark clouds formed everywhere. ”So long, Joe.” Fake Joe said ”Darkness, OUT!” Fake Joe shouted Then, Fake Joe shot into the sky. Suddenly, chains appeared on Joes wrists, they were attached to the ground. Joe watched as dark, stormy clouds started to rumble and rain Then, that Joe possessed Normal Joe. What had Joe done? Chapter 5 - The Enemy Within Somewhere else entirely, the population of Planet GC was trapped on a planet with nothing on it. Nathan Von Wright, or Nate, returned from patrol. "There is literally NOTHING here." 0a1s2d3f4g5h, or Zeroay, said, "Of course there's nothing! Whoever trapped us here didn't want us trying anything!" Nate looked at the people around him, and then back at his friends. "We should be fine, as long as no one says it." "Says what?" asked Meme Machine, or M&M. Just then, they heard someone say, "How can things get any worse?" Nate sighed. "That." Suddenly, the sky darkened, and lightning flashed. In the center of a massive ball of energy forming above them, was a familiar face. "It's Joe!" cried Temmie Gamer. "We're saved!" "No," replied Nate. He squinted at Joe. His eyes were black as night. "That's not Joe." The energy ball shot towards the ground, making a huge explosion ”What the?!” M&M questioned There stood a traumatized Temmie. Right after, the population noticed, and went over to crowd around the crater. ”C’mon, let’s go!” Nate said The group went over to the crater. “JOE JOE JOE JOE JOE JOE” Temmie shouted A few people backed out of the way so the group could see Joe. Then, they were at the edge of the crater. In the middle, lied Joe, on his knees. ”heH haHAhE” Joe laughed as he got up Zeroay, and Link both backed up. ”Joe...?” Zeroay said Joe climbed out of the crater, and immediately after, turned his head to look at Zeroay. ”yeS?***” Joe replied, corruptly “Lemme scan his vitals“ M&M said, he pulled out a scanner Joe backed, up, and opened his mouth, dark cloud came out of his mouth. Nate and Temmie got behind Joe and held him to keep him still. ”wHAT are yOu dOInG?” Joe asked M&M’s Scanner projected a beam across Joe’s body. M&M’s eyes widened when he saw the results. ”What is it?” Link and Zeroay asked M&M instead shouted this for everyone to hear. ”Everybody, RUN!” Joe immediately got out of there grasp, and flew up into the air ”That’s not Joe, That’s not Joe!” M&M said as they ran away Citizens were fleeing in all directions Joe bEgan to form cracks all over his body. Joe now had a black aurora “Everybody...” Joe said ”I... Darkness... am... ALIVE!” Then, out of the Aurora, black fireballs shot everywhere, leaving a trail. ”Zeroay and Link;” M&M said “Evacuate the population!” ”Got it!” They both responded They ran off ”Temmie and Nate” M&M said, pointing at them ”You help me take down “Joe”” ”WHATTTT” Temmie screamed ”Just, please trust me, okay?” M&M replied ”Fine...” Temmie mumbled They faced towards Joe. ”Get ready!” M&M shouted Suddenly, a rainbow Aurora hit Dark Joe When they both hit the ground, there was a huge explosion of... paint... ”Well,“ Nate said ”THAT was anti-climatic.” As they got back up, they wondered what had hit Joe. It certainly wasn't them. It was then when they saw two familiar faces behind them, and one unfamiliar one. It was Palette... And Joe's parents. Chapter 6 - Parental Guidance Nate ran to Palette. "Please tell me you know what's going on!" "Yeah, I do," replied Palette. "Joe has been possessed." "I know that!" said Nate. "I meant what possessed him?" "What else?" said Palette. "The Darkness." Nate slapped his forehead. "Right. Of course." Nobody had ever thought about the Darkness since the battle with the Sayer. Palette continued. "The Darkness used his new ally, Moder, to transport you all here, level Sectional City, and give itself a physical form through Joe. The Darkess and Moder are also responsible for the death of my friend ComedyProfessional, and I'm not ready to forgive them anytime soon." "Okay then, we need to figure out a way to get the Darkness out of Joe," said Nate. Then Joe's parents spoke up. ”We just want Joe to be safe.” Dick Moraliste said firmly. ”And we’ll do whatever it takes.” Celia Moraliste said after. "We've left him alone for too long." Nate turned to Palette ”How will we eject the Darkness?” Nate asked ”The 3rd element,“ Palette pauses. ”Purification.” She continues “Uh...” Nate stuttered “How will that help?” ”Purification is a special kind of light, a light that was used to drown out the Darkness for a period of time, and we can use it to help Joe regain control.” Palette answered ”And How will Joe’s parents help?” Nate questioned ”They have the right type of Purification.” Palette responded. "The Darkness is still a mobile dimension, even with a body. We need to get inside it, find Joe, and let his parents transfer their Purification to him. Only then will Joe be able to purge the Darkness." "The Darkness will finally be defeated after all these years..." said Nate. Temmie spoke up. "Only one problem. We can't get close to Darkness-Joe without him attacking us. How do we get inside?" "I can get us inside," replied Palette, "but we're gonna need everyone's help to subdue it. They all have battle training, right?" "We all served in the Great War. They can handle themselves," said Nate. He turned to the crowd. "CITIZENS OF PLANET GC!" he called. "IF WE'RE GOING TO STOP THE DARKNESS, WE NEED ALL OF YOU TO HELP STOP IT!" Immediately, there was an uproar from the citizens. "That was quick," Palette remarked. Gollum led the charge. "BRING HIM DOWN!" Dark Joe then made an explosion, which knocked everyone away, but no one was hurt. He then flung up into the sky ”I’M noT weAK... IM NoT WeaKKKK!” He growled Everybody got back up on their feet, and charged again. Flames arose everywhere. Dark Joe mumbled something that was inaudible, and swung his hand right. Black Holes appeared everywhere, the citizens were being flown inside. ”In there!” Palette pointed at one of the black holes. So, they all ran into it. ”This Place, again?!” M&M groaned This time, there were rocks and islands everywhere. This space was being filled to the brim with people It was as black as midnight. ”There, in the distance!“ Temmie yelped, he pointed to a black orb. Joe, was inside it, but something was odd. He was completely gray, and he was stiff as a board. Everyone was about to go to the orb, when the void suddenly formed giant monsters. "Hold the monsters off. I'll get the Moralistes to their son," said Palette to Nate. The Darkness monsters and the populace of Planet GC faced off, while Palette flew Joe's parents to the orb. "Joe!" Dick and Celia Moraliste called to their son. "We need to get through the orb," Palette said to them. Unfortunately, no matter how hard she tried, Palette's paint powers couldn't destroy the orb. Joe still floated inside, still gray. He was now even starting to disintegrate. It was only a matter of time before Joe was gone. "I can't get through!" Palette cried. "Do we have to get through for it to work?" asked Celia. "The only way for you to transfer your Purification is if you touch him." "We're running out of time! There has to be some other way!" pleaded Dick. "I'm sorry, Moralistes. I've done all I can do," replied Palette. "You don't understand!" shouted Celia. "All we've ever done to Joe is make him miserable! All we've done is argue and rage and we've never taken a day to tell our kid how we feel! What kind of parents are those? We've left Joe alone for too long and we just want him to know that we're sorry! For everything!" "We want Joe back," added Dick. "We love him truly..." What they didn't know was that Joe had heard everything. Joe's motionless body began to glow. The orb started to crack... "EVERYONE GET OUTTA TOWN!" shouted Palette. She waved her hands into a motion, which caused paint to fly out. The paint continued to float, then stopped cold. It then stretched out into a portal, which what looked like Sectional City. Everyone started to waddle their way over to it. Then, they turned back to Joe. ”We’d do anything for him, and we would die for him.” Celia smiled Joe began to glow even more, and some color returned. ”That’s it, keep going!“ Link, Temmie, and Nate encored “We have to fulfill our jobs as a parent, and care and love for our child.” Dick replied ”Joe... We love you!” They parents said at the same time. Joe’s color returned, and the orb shattered. Joe began to move again. ”J-Joe...?” Temmie whispered “You owe me some chips.” All of them stared at Temmie ”What?” He groaned Joe dropped to the ground exhaustion. ”Joe has to regain his energy, so I can store him in a protective bubble, which is portable.“ Palette said Joe shrunk, then a bubble appeared around him. Palette proceeded to stuff the bubble into her pocket. Suddenly, the area around them became to crumble, rumble, and fall. The portal collapsed, so Palette proceeded to open a new one, it didn’t look like Sectional City, but they were too rushed to notice. ”Everyone, RUN!” Link stuttered They proceed to wave through the collapsing darkness. The islands shattered, and fell down to where the eye could not see. Purple lasers shot around everywhere. At the last moment, they all made it. Chapter 7 - The Big City; what happened? They landed. HARD. They were immediately greeted to the bright sun, and white tiles everywhere. No rubble, damage, or anything. In fact, Sectional City looked COMPLETELY different. The buildings were higher than any tech level, there were skyscrapers everywhere, and monsters roamed all the way through. ”Err, can I come out now?” Joe asked ”Oh. Yeah. Heh” Palette answered She threw the bubble to the ground, it shattered. Joe began to grow in size, soon, he was normal. ”Mom? Dad?” Joe called Wait, they weren’t there? “Celia! Dick!” The group called out ”We gotta find them, later, Joe.” Nate said. ”But... they’re my PARENTS!” Joe whined ”I know, I know. But first, we gotta find out where we are.” Nate responded ”Fine...” Joe groaned They walked a couple feet, until suddenly, BOOM! A dark shadow was cast apon them. Except, it onl covered them. The group looked forward, as a giant monster towered before them. They all stepped back in fear. ”AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Temmie panicked They tried every power they had to destroy it, but it wouldn’t go down. ”Welp, this is the end.” Nate gasped PST! A sword appeared in its chest. The monster roared in pain, before desolving into a black cloud. The cloud cleared, and somebody stood before them. Nate, Link, Temmie, Gollum, And Zeroay didn’t recognize him. But, Joe and Palette did. Joe’s and Palette’s eyes both widened. ”Y-You‘re...” Palette sobbed ”Alive...” ”Who’s this creep?” Gollum asked, but Palette ignored him, and ran over to hug him, crying. ”Heh, I looked all over for you guys...” ComedyP said in a wary voice Palette let go of him. ComedyP then turned to Joe, then Joe realized... That sword was Nate's! ”Why do you have our friends sword, and who are you...?” Zeroay puzzled ”My names ComedyProfessional, but you can just call me ComedyP.” ComedyP said slowly ”Ah, okay.” Zeroay replied ”...And and Joe have this” ComedyP continued in his tired voice, then he threw the sword towards Joe, and Joe caught it. ”Thanks...” Joe said. "I can't believe your still--" He was interrupted by the sound of a thud on a ground. ComedyP had fainted. ¨NOOOOO!!!¨ Joe cried, thinking ComedyP was dead. But Nate scaned him to assure him he wasn't. ¨So THAT'S where my sword went! I was worried Ol' Miranda was down for the count!¨ Nate said, before instantly regretting it. ¨You gave you sword a NAME?!¨ ComedyP giggled. ¨Who are YOU to assume it's gender?¨ ¨Hey, we all have weird things that we do,¨ Nate said. ¨But can we MOVE ON PLEASE?!¨ Before anyone could respond, Thy all began to see their surroundings. ¨Where and When ARE WE?¨ said a shocked Gollum. ¨According to my scanner, this is Sectional City, but it's 50 years from now.¨ said Palette. Everyone looked around at the giant monsters floating about 50 feet in the air., but they were horrified when one moved directly under them. ¨No need to worry!¨ said a voice behind them. They turned around to see a man with blue skin and white hair and eyes - the same species as Big. "And who might you be?" asked ComedyP "Call me Bender," said the mysterious stranger. "I am the leader of the Sectional City resistance." Then he dropped this one on the group: "I am also the son of BiggerNate." Everyone couldn't believe it. "You're Big's son?!" exclaimed Joe. "I was born on the day he left our home planet to fight in the Great War. Ten years ago, these monsters took over Planet GC. I came here with my team to retake the planet that was once my father's home." "What happens to us?" Temmie asked. Bender shook his head and replied, "I cannot tell you that, for it will pollute the time stream. Right now, I need to get you back to your own time period." He tapped a device on his wrist. A time portal opened up in front of them. Everyone was stunned. "Go and keep Planet GC safe, in your time," he told everyone. Everyone dived through. Chapter 8 - Restart They landed back in the ruins of Sectional City, in their time. Everyone looked around at the rubble, stunned. "How do we rebuild from this?" Joe asked. "Oh, I'm sure with some help from everyone, we can get the city back to the way it was," replied Nate. He turned to the population. "RIGHT?!" Everyone cheered. And in a month's time, they got their city back to its former glory. Joe looked around at the city, and then back at everyone. It seemed like everyone was back to normal. Just then, he remembered one little detail, one that he hadn't thought of in that month's time... "MY PARENTS!" Everyone turned to look at him. "They never came back from the Darkness!" Palette walked up to him. "I'm sorry, Joe. they had to transfer all their Purification to you to free you." Joe couldn't believe it. "Why do I always have to lose someone so close to me in every adventure..." Palette hugged him. "It's okay, it'll be all right..." After a while, Joe let go of Palette. "At least they went out to save me. I never knew they cared that much." Palette patted him on the back. "And at least you've got us." "Yeah!" ComedyP added. "We've gotten Sectional City rebuilt, now things can finally get back to normal!" Joe looked at all his friends. He knew that his friends would do anything for him, just like his parents did. The restart would be easy for Joe Moraliste. Credits Authors - Meme_Machine, BiggerNate91, ComedyProfessional, OutcastSage9033, Nate Clone (add your name) Editors - BiggerNate91, Meme_Machine, ComedyProfessional (add your name) The After Scene A man with a blue misshapen head, no hair, and white eyes and mouth entered a room that had its walls littered with diagrams of six mysterious gemstones. He opened a safe, and put on its contents - a gold glove with six small slots on it. "Fine, I'll do it myself," said Moder. Category:Joe Moraliste Category:Stories Category:Short Stories